Secretless Blood:  Begining of the Life Without
by Shalah
Summary: Sesshy meets a very wired woman who can annoyingly read his every thought. What will happen to someone who can actually read what’s on the cold dog demon’s mind 24 7? He meets the one person he can not hide anything from. Will he kill her? Full Sum inside
1. Life Lost to Desire

**Dilemma_-_** I do not own SESSHY!! Or any of the other Inuyasha characters. But one day...muhaha I plan to make him my slave.

_(I'm not crazy) muhaha_

* * *

**Secretless** _Blood:_

_Begining of the **Life Without**_

**Full **_Sum- _

Sesshoumaru meets a very wired woman who can annoyingly read his every thought. A demon she is... but the type of demon is well... Let's say Sesshoumaru isn't to happy about this one... what well happen to a person who can actually read what's on the cold dog demon's mind 24/7? He meets the one person he can not hide anything from. Will he kill her?

* * *

Chapter 1:

Life _Lost_ to _Desire_?

Intense flames burned every part of her body, surrounding her. Thick smoke turned her lungs and her face a sick black as she coughed from the burning fumes.

'_I'm going to suffocate from these fumes if I don't get out of here soon.'_

'_Help us Rie. We're trapped in the sleeping room. Hurry! Please hurry my dear!' _

Her father's deep voice sounded as though it was dying with unusual desperation.

Rei arched her body down to crawled under a large block of flaming wood that collapsed from the unstable ceiling. Trying desperately to get to her trapped family, she ignored the pure pain of her back scraping the burning wood. After crawling fully from under it she looked back for but a second to give it annoyed glare. Her father's huffing voice snapped her attention back on her mission.

'_Rei...'_

"I can hear your thoughts father. I'M COMING! I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU!" she called out over the sizzling and snapping of falling wood. Their house would collapse at any time now, she'd have to hurry just as her father said. "FATHER CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Rei always had a deep and rough voice, but with the smoke and fumes of burning hay and metal weapons made it all the more difficult to hear. Despite this, her father's pointed ears must have picked up her yells, he responded, encouraging her with a small reminder.

'_Yes, my dear. Hurry! You'll need to feed soon._'

"Yes father," she whispered, closing her eyes as the image his warm face came into her head. He had eyes that were the sharpest and goldest she'd ever known. Rei always felt for some reason it reminded her of a flickering flame over water, warming, but lethal. She wished she could have taken on that powerful trait from her father, but it seemed it hadn't been destined to be.

Rei finally reached an old sideopen door that led to the sleeping room. Remarkably, the thin wood hadn't been burned yet. Coughing up a puff of smoke she readied her claws to break the door down, "I'm coming for you!"

'_We will not die here father! I wont let him kill us!'_ she wished her father could hear her thoughts as well. Her claws sharpened and lightly gleamed.

'_On the contrary my love.'_ a voice of deep laugher pounded through to her head deafened her ears. 'I do not intend you to die.'

Rei dropped to the floor with a throbbing head ace. That wasn't her farther's thoughts. This voice that called to her with equal desperation.

'_Come to me my love.'_

With out warning her neck began to pressure as though a living rope had tightly snaked its way around her neck, but this rope had some kind of heartbeat, that for her, felt more like a pulse that choked her and that heated her neck in some kind of binding sensation. It felt as though the snakish rope was lightly being tugged on from the outside. Soon it became more unbearable for Rei to breathe, the smoke along with his lust choked her alive.

'_I've won this battle my love.' _

Rei gripped her neck and head as they throbbed to the same unexplainable beat of_ his _essence. Soon she could take it no longer and she roared out in agony, her fangs showing them selves.

"YOU'RE HURTING ME you bastard!' Rei writhed in agonizing pain, her last words whispers of tears.

'_I'm sorry, but it's your own fault for starving yourself my love. I can feel your dry throat as my own,' _he responded in her head,_ 'I know you can feel my needs too. Come to me.'_ his words echoed a little lighter this time._ 'Come to me, and I promise you," _his soft words drugged her mental sanity as he filled her head with flashing images of their past elopings in mindless sex. Reminding her how'd she'd move his dark blue hair back to gorge from the artaries beneth his pale hot skin._"I'll let you feed to your heart's desire my love.' _

Her father's thoughts were nothing more than whispers in the back of her head. He'd only kept begging her to hurry. Now she was right outside the door, torn between her family and her mate's powerful desire.

'_Come feed my love,' _the invisable rope tuged again, her thirst taking over her will._'I can feel your beautiful thirst for me, my love.' _

'_No!_' Rei's determination surfaced its self again, this time mixing with blind rage, using every bit of mental strength to block his request and tempting offers from her head. Gasping for air, again she readied her claws to take the door down, quickly recovering from his invating thoughts.

The door didn't break down immediately, at first it weakly repealed her attack. "Damn that brat.." she spoke mostly to herself.

The hell child trapped in there with her father must have put some type of barrier on the four wall room. The amiture barrier withered away moments after her attack at the door. The walls immediately began to burn from the lost protection and now yells of pain and agony from her father and the hell child were heard from beyond the walls.

'no,' Rei ripped frantically at the door as her father's last screaming thoughts echoed in her head.

"**FATHER**!!"

Outside the burning house her enraged mate walked calmly towards the flames. _'Come to ME my love!'_

He tried again to connect to her, furious that she'd go as far as to cut off their connection in the first place. He wanted to give her the immunity to fire just as he had, if only she would come and peirece his skin with her beautiful fangs, he'd be able to see his mate at her peek of beauty again, but he could see his love was being very stubborn on this night of the crescent moon.

* * *

Oh I'm going to have fun with this story...

It'll be even more fun if I get encouraging reviews

**So Please** _Review_ - Ideas are always welcomed


	2. Forever Deceased

**Secretless** _Blood:_

_Begining of the __**Life Without**_

**Liltay**: Speak to us Rei Shibani.

**Rei**:

_F_orever love the mate who is

_O_bsessed with me. I came to

_R_ely on his blood. Now I realized I was

_E_namored by the substance that kept me sane,

_V_erboten to any other female. With out it, a monstrous side would

_E_merge. My conscience weak without it, my only sanity is

_R_evenge.

**Liltay**: So be it.

Chapter 2:

_Forever_ Deceased

Outraged, Murisaigo tried to relink his connection to Rei's conscience, furious that she'd go as far as to cut off their connection in the first place. How he wanted to give _his Love_ the immunity to fire just as he had, if only she would come to him and pierce his skin with her beautiful fangs, he'd be able to see his mate at her peak of beauty again, but he could see his love was being very stubborn on this night of the crescent moon.

Watching in silent horror feet away from the house, he spotted a child. The survivor of the clan it seemed. There cried Rei's little sister, Konina Shibani. The second born of the Shibani clan, decades after Rei. A young niff whose attitude grew much faster than her body did, or anything else in the small clan. Shibani had the same fury of her father held, and would hold a separate beauty from her sister's when she'd grow to a full demon. Shibani, the one Rei, his blood mate seemed to favor above all else, even him. The young niff held a very mature nature, which meant it would only get worse as she grew.

"Hello there _Little Shibani_." he hadn't taken his gaze from the house either as he calmly approached her.

His deep voice did break the intense gaze she held with the burning house, the clacking of his armor a sure indicator of his presence, but she still didn't spare him a glance. Everything she loved and treasured, her home, and her family, burned to the ground in the home she used to feel so safe in, because of this faithless demon.

They watched in quiet moments, listing for the sounds of there loved ones heartbeats, fearing that if they'd look away for even a second, they'd lose something else very important in their lives.

"You're such an evil bastard, Murisaigo," Shibani finally responded, casually after a long while , her face brightened by the flames. "If my family dies in this, I swear," she balled up her small fingers and ripped her crimson eyes from the burning scene, "I will have you fearing my revenge for the rest of your life."

He looked down on her with those same hate filled eyes he always did when she'd repeatedly threaten him to stay away from his mate and their little weak family.

'_Why am I consistently threatened by this niff?'_ he though to himself with discus,_ 'She should be more grateful having survived. Or maybe I should kill her now._ Oh, such a tempting idea._..' __  
_

"Why do you want my family to die so much?! My sister will not be happy with you! I told you to leave us be!"

'_No... my mate will not be happy..'_

Bending down to her eye level, he locked his unblooded young sister in a grave and serious stare.

"I do not intend my mate to die here, she went in there on her own will," he made that much perfectly clear, licking his fang in habit.

"What about everyone else, why wont you save them?" she quickly lashed out, "she isn't my only family you evil bastard!"

"But she is mine." Murisaigo stood up right and again faced the flames as he ended their pointless conversation. "You are a proud survivor of this massacre. You'll be taken care of."

What was that supposed to mean? Was that his possessiveness speaking? Or... was he saying he had no family back in his own clan? Where ever that was...

Hitsuyo Murisaigo was a very ambiguous demon. Shibani never understood what he truly meant behind his words. She never really understood what any of the adults said when they weren't speaking to her in a nice tone. Now that she was XIII years old, she could understand a lot more from the adults. Still, Murisaigo never became any easier to understand. He never paid attention to anyone but her father, who he'd often see eye to eye with and her older sister, Rei, who'd he only recognized as his mate and possession.

She couldn't understand why Murisaigo desired Rei so much. Why was he so interested with her happy clan? Weren't there plenty of other clans he could hunt and deceive? Why the Shibani?!

From what she could remember, he'd always seemingly appear from no where with his shoulder long midnight blue hair that he kept tied in a lose ponytail to over his right shoulder. He'd come and take Rei away for days before she'd return home. He'd always come smothered with a sick scent of blood, both human, demon's, and his own. How many lives had the bastard taken?

"You're a bastardly demon with no pride Murisaigo! What demon kills his own clan? HUH?" she demanded. "As a male, my father said you'd protect us," she shook her head in bitter denial, "I never thought you'd go this far to get my sister."

Murisaigo held in his anger as he glared down at the niff. Her vocabulary had become much thicker since they first met, and this had been the first time he'd seen her cry out this way. She'd understand eventually, for now there was a matter of using this opportunity. Ignoring her cries and snuffles, he tried again to reach Rei.

'_answer me, My love.'_

'_no.'_

'_you'd break your promise to me over this, My love?'_

Over their link, he could hear her sobbing, he could feel her anger building up, he could feel her dry thirst killing her from the inside out, and it all gave him a head ace. This woman was so emotional, she'd broken a promise they'd made sole to each other, a promise they made at the peak of their most honest moment and for her to break it, it infuriated him to the core.

'_you will not break your promise to me Rei. You are mine, and you will stay a true demon My love. Answer me Rei Shibani, or else the last of your bloodline, will die here.'_

A moment of tense silence pasted through the link, the aura of anger spiraling from both ends.

'_They're dead, beyond my reach forever, and I can never see them again.'_

**Tay**: Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes, but I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible. Man...it's just too easy to get distracted on this computer, there are just so many fun things to do on and off the internet!! I blame anime... it has taken over my life lol, but if you're reading this story I guess you can relate as well. Lol

**P**lease **R**eview if you want to support this story.

Any ideas are always welcomed.

Endless Pandemonium


End file.
